


Is Something Bothering You?

by eticatka



Series: Striketober 2020 [3]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Lingerie, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka
Summary: Ilsa is so good at reading thoughts and faces that maybe she's the one who should be a detective.
Series: Striketober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956391
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Is Something Bothering You?

**Author's Note:**

> Now that's just a piece of pure silliness!

“Is something bothering you?” Ilsa asked the moment Robin entered the kitchen, a look of discomfort on her face.

 _It’s not me who should be a detective._ Robin checked if Nick or Cormoran were within earshot. Both men seemed absent.

“They went out to fetch our takeaway, so spill the beans. Is it?” Ilsa continued reading Robin’s thoughts.

“Actually, yes. My new knickers.”

“Your what?”

“They’re too tight. I forgot I put on weight and bought the wrong size by mistake.”

“Ouch, girl, you know this might cause you backpain and what not?”

“So what should I do? I can’t throw them away right now!”

“Well, not right now, but maybe later in the evening… I know a certain someone who could help you… you know, get rid of the problem.” Ilsa winked.

“Ils! You know it’s not happening! We’re friends, and partners, and – ”

“Are you telling me you put on these new fancy knickers without any special reason?”

“Well… no.”


End file.
